


Secrets Revealed

by MyDemonHides



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoody is also an ass, Masky is an ass, Reader is too kind, Tim and Reader are basically couple goals, Tim needs a hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemonHides/pseuds/MyDemonHides
Summary: He was finally able to control the monster that plagued his every thought, moving away from that awful town, he even managed to find the one he would protect at all costs. He hides his past from her, but that all fails when a familiar hooded figure catches up to them. And because of him, the wall Tim put up comes crashing down.
Relationships: Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" W./You, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“I got a refill of your pills, Darling.”

The soft voice of Timothy’s girlfriend, [Name], filled his ears right as he walked into the apartment the two shared, as well as the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen where she was standing. He places the bag of tools for work on the table beside the front door before heading closer towards the sound of water boiling, “Thank you, Baby.” He tells her when he is within a few feet from her.

He grabs the bottle of pills that were on the counter, taking one of the small capsules before shoving them into the pocket of his pants, his chocolate brown eyes watching as [Name] pours the pasta into the strainer with a small smile on his lips. Ever since the accident that happened a year ago, Tim thought he could never be happy, but that all changed when he met her.

They bumped into each other while Tim was going to get a refill of his medicine, she was struggling with carrying a handful of bags of groceries and didn’t seem to have any sort of transportation. So he offered to help her carry them. That’s pretty much it. But everything got better for Tim after that day, He didn’t seem to take control as much when he was around her.

His short thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft poke on his cheek, looking down to find that [Name] was looking up at him with a small giggle escaping past her lips before she decides to poke his cheek once again, “Come on, Tim. Dinner’s ready.” She tells him while placing the noodles into a bowl before placing it on the table, placing two other bowls of sauces beside it. He watches as she looks back at him with her [Color] eyes sparkling slightly and a loving smile on her lips, “How was work?”

’~’

While Tim was taking a shower to rid himself of the oil and grime he got during work, [Name] decided to wash the few dishes in the sink. She hums to herself before giving a surprised squeak when a knock could be heard at the door, she looks at the door cautiously as she turns off the water before slowly heading over to the door, where another knock commenced.

[Name] carefully opens the door, ready to ask whoever was there to kindly leave as it was pretty late, but was surprised to find nobody there. This causes her heart to rise in beats as her [Color] eyes wander around before landing on the floor just outside the door, there were a mask and a note. The mask was porcelain white with black colored eyes and lips, seeming feminine in a way. The female bends down slightly to pick up the two items with curiosity, walking back into the house after shutting the door.

She places the mask on the coffee table before sitting on the couch, opening the note and reading the scratched on words ‘The mask belongs to him’, confusing the [Color]-headed female. Was the note talking about Tim? Did this mask truly belong to him? [Name] looks back at the note, finding a circle with an 'x’ through the middle on the bottom of the page, confusing her even further.

[Name] heard the water turn off in the bathroom, alerting her that Tim had finished his shower and only a few minutes later did he walk out into the living room fully dressed. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and his familiar tan jacket. He never said anything to her, even if she tried to ask him why he wasn’t ready for bed, only grabbing the mask and a pack of cigarettes before sliding on his work boots and walking out of the apartment.

This worried [Name], as he had only ever acted like this the first few months they started dating, with Tim pushing it off as him accidentally missing his medicine and its effects. But after that, she had made sure that he was taking his pills regularly, so he shouldn’t be acting like this. The moments she took to think, she didn’t notice the door opening and two figures walking inside, but when she did, fear immediately coursed through her veins.

There stood Tim with the mask on, a crowbar in his hands, while the other figure wore a yellow hoody with a black ski mask covering his face, red eyes, and a frown was all that could be seen, and in his hands, he held a gun. [Name] instantly stood up when seeing the weapons, “Ti… Tim?” She squeaks out in fear, her small form trembling. Tim only tilted his head before slowly walking closer to her, his boots thudding against the hard floor menacingly.

“What are you doing, Tim?” [Name] whimpers out softly while backing away from her boyfriend, only receiving a dark chuckle in response, “Tim’s not here.” He growls out before rushing at her with the crowbar raised high. He strikes it against the side of her head before she could even scream, watching through the mask as she fell to the floor, dark red oozing out of the wound and onto the ground. He smirks before looking back at his partner in crime, Hoodie.

Hoodie watches Masky with a small hum, “Hurry up and make a note for Timothy,” He says calmly “I’ll take her to the car.” Right as the hooded male finished saying that, he picks up the unconscious female before carrying her outside, shoving her into the back of the car he stole to drive here. He leans against it while watching Masky walk outside of the apartment, taping a note to the door.

The masked man looks back at Hoodie and nods, sitting in the chair beside the door before pulling out a cigarette, lighting it while inhaling a puff. Just as he exhaled, he watches the car pull away from the apartment complex, a small smirk on his lips while leaning back and looking up at the star-filled night sky, chuckling out his words,

“You can’t protect her forever, Timothy.”


	2. {Two}

[Name] slowly flutters her eyes open, flinching at the headache the bright light from the sun brought on. Memories of the previous night flooded through her mind, fear overtaking her as she tries to stand, only to find that she was tied to a chair. The rope scratching at her wrists and ankles with any movement she makes.

Before she could make any cry for help, a figure promptly appears in front of her. She recognized him as the man who walked in with Tim after his strange behavior started. The hooded male began to take steps towards her, prompting the female to yell at him in fear, ordering him to stay away and to leave her alone. She began to yell for Tim, struggling against the rope as much as she could.

"You will learn of his sins." The hooded male says in a monotonous voice, and suddenly, a tall figure appears behind him. Static begins to fill her vision as a high pitched ringing fills her ears, the faceless being walks towards her, and through the static, she could see its hand reaching towards her before everything went black.

'~'

When [Name] finally opens her [color] eyes, she finds herself laying on a dirty mattress in the middle of a dark room. Out of fear, she reaches around for anything, eventually, her hand finds what seemed to be a flashlight, this was quickly confirmed when she was able to flick it on and the room was soon illuminated.

She notices the room was quite small, leading her to believe that she was in a closet. The mattress was bare besides a thin blanket and a dirty pillow, her curiosity getting the better of her prompts her to open the nearby door. Slowly crawling out, she moves the flashlight around to try and discover where she was, before gasping in fear when another figure appears in her vision. The male had his flashlight pointed at her trembling form.

[Name] freezes at how familiar he seemed, before realizing that he was the man in so many of Tim's pictures... it was Jay, but he should be dead. Tim confirmed it to her himself. Jay rushes over to her, noticing how afraid she seemed, "Hey. Are you okay, Miss?" His voice brought her out of the trance as she shakes her head, "Tim..." [Name] whimpers out while slowly standing up, "I need to find Tim."

Jay tilts his head slightly in confusion, "Tim? I just spoke to him a few weeks ago." He said before looking around the abandoned home, "Come on. We should get out of here before anything bad happens." He tells the smaller female, who nods in agreement. Even if she had never gotten to meet him, everything that Tim had told her made it seem like she knew him for years.

But Tim never told her about him exploring abandoned places on his own, it was only when he was with Tim. He said that they did it to find any remains of the film that they shot years ago called 'Marble Hornets'. It was never completed. She follows Jay out of the house and towards his car, noticing how his bag seemed full, but [Name] only thought it to be filled with gear for exploring.

Jay had told her that the safest place to be would be his house, and even though some people would find it scary, [Name] only nods to his words, hoping that he would help her find Tim. While sitting in the car, her [color] eyes wander around the scenery, freezing when she realizes that it was fall, but when she was kidnapped, it was spring, "Jay... What's the date and the year?" She asks the male in fear.

"October 16th, 2009... why?" The urge to vomit began to grow in the pit of [Name]'s stomach, but that couldn't be, because when she last saw Tim it was 2015. Her hands began to tremble as she looks up at Jay, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself unless she wanted to be seen as crazy, "Tha... Thanks." She whimpers out softly.

'~'

It had been five days since she found herself stuck by Jay's side, the fear of what was happening was overtaking her mind, making her paranoid of her every surrounding. Jay suddenly rushes to [Name]'s side, looking distressed and holding his computer, "Look at this!" He says urgently, shoving the electronic device into her arms.

The video that was playing before her showed the exact moment where Jay had found her crawling out of the closet. As the scene played out in front of her, a distorted voice was in the background. She watches the cameraman follow after them, stopping at the window where they record them leaving in the car, the words 'Not who she says she is'. Before it suddenly ended, the screen becomes black.

[Name] grips the computer tightly in her grasp, Jay's worried eyes watching her. She realizes that the cameraman knows who she was, and that must mean they know where Tim is. She had to find them, and soon.


End file.
